herofandomcom-20200223-history
Nathan Drake
Nathan "Nate" Drake is an American treasure hunter, fortune seeker and action pro, and the playable protagonist of the ''Uncharted'' series. He believes himself to be the descendant of famous English explorer Sir Francis Drake. Biography ''Uncharted: Eye of Indra The story starts in Indonesia, Nate is hired by an American crime lord named Daniel Pinkerton to locate the Eye of Indra, a valuable artifact which holds the secret to the Three Treasures of Indra. Pinkerton already possesses the other two Treasures: the Path Of Indra and the Wrath Of Indra, so Nate agrees in return for a large payment. While Nate is looking over the documents Pinkerton gave him in a bar, two thugs pick a fight with him. As it escalates, the fight is broken up by Rika, the owner of the bar. Nate says that he'll pay for the broken furniture and asks that Rika helps him translate the documents in return. In Rika's room, the two discover that the Eye is in fact locked with the other Treasures in Pinkerton's safe, a fact which shocks Nate. Angry, he plans to steal the Eye from Pinkerton. The next morning, where it is revealed that Nate has slept with Rika, he expresses his concern about her getting involved in the theft of the Eye. Rika then reveals that she has told somebody about it, which Nate doesn't like. As they argue, two armed pirates suddenly burst through the door. Nate fails to reach his own gun in time, so he and Rika fight the intruders. They are outnumbered and are soon taken hostage. Nate's old rival, Eddy Raja, soon enters the room. The two men are at first confused at how they ended up being in the same place, but then Rika reveals that Eddy is her brother. Eddy guesses that Nate and Rika slept together, prompting him to fly into a rage. Uncharted: Drake's Fortune'' In Drake's Fortune, Drake and journalist Elena Fisher recover the coffin of Francis Drake from the ocean floor. Elena is with him to record the events for a documentary. When Nate opens the coffin, they discover a diary written by Sir Francis Drake that points to the location of El Dorado, the fabled city of gold which Sir Francis was searching for. They also learn that Sir Francis had faked his death, as there was no body in the coffin. Shortly after, pirates appear and start attacking Nate and Elena's boat. Just when the boat is starting to catch fire, Victor Sully Sullivan, Nate's old friend and father figure, saves them with his plane and takes them to shore. right]] Back on land, Sully and Nate leave Elena behind after fearing that her publishing the documentary would attract rivals and travel to a region in the Amazon, where they find ruins of an ancient South American civilization, and clues that El Dorado is a large gold statue, and that it was removed long ago by the Spaniards. Searching further, Nate and Sully discover a long-abandoned German U-boat stuck in a river containing its dead crew and a missing page from Sir Francis Drake's diary that points to a southern tropic island where El Dorado was likely taken. Before they can leave the island, Nate and Sully encounter Gabriel Roman, another treasure hunter who has hired the services of mercenaries led by Atoq Navarro, Roman's lieutenant and an archaeologist with knowledge of the statue. Roman then shoots Sully in the chest and Nate escapes. As he escapes, he encounters Elena, and they then head to Sully's plane and fly to the Pacific Island where the statue is believed to be. Having been shot down near the island and separated, Nate works his way to a fort where he spots Elena's parachute. He is soon captured by the pirates from the beginning of the game, who are revealed to be led by Eddy Raja. Elena rescues Nate and flee the fort from Eddy and his pirates. The two work their way through a long-abandoned port city and discover, through a log book in its custom house, that the statue was moved further inland; as Elena spots the supposedly dead Sully working with Roman and Navarro, heading north, they decide to follow him to the monastery. There they locate hidden passages, and rescue Sully, who survived thanks to Drake's diary blocking the bullet, and played along to fool his captors. Nate and Elena find a series of maze-like passages below the monastery. In these tunnels, Nate overhears an argument between Roman, Navarro, and Eddy, who was hired by Roman as well in order to aid in the capture of Nate and the security of the island all with the reward of a share of the gold of El Dorado. Roman doubts Eddy's abilities to do his job further and ignores his superstitious claim that something cursed on the island is killing his men; Roman dismisses Eddy and his crew. Traveling through more of the underground tunnels, Nate and Elena find a passage leading to a large treasure vault in which they find Sir Francis Drake's body, assuming that he died on the island searching for the treasure. Before they move on, they encounter Eddy running for his life, chased by mutated humans possessing incredible speed and strength called the Descendants. After Eddy is killed by the creatures, Nate and Elena escape and find themselves in an abandoned German submarine base. Nate ventures out into the base to restore power to allow them to leave. During his exploration, he discovers that the Germans had sought the statue during World War II but that, like the Spaniards before them, learned that the statue was cursed and became mutated; the creatures attacking them are the mutated descendants of the Germans and Spaniards. Sir Francis, knowing the statue's power, was actually trying to keep it on the island, before he too was killed by the mutants. Nate attempts to return to Elena, but finds her captured by Roman and Navarro. As Nate follows Roman and Navarro to save Elena, he reunites with Sully outside of the monastery. Under the monastery, Nate and Sully are captured at gunpoint and find that Roman has the statue. Navarro urges Roman to open it; inside is the Mummy of El Dorado. As Roman opens the statue, he inhales the dust from the rotting corpse and begins to mutate. Navarro shoots the mutating Roman, who planned all along to steal the statue and sell the mutagen as a weapon. Navarro then has the statue lifted out by helicopter as his mercenaries are attacked by mutants. Nate jumps onto the net the statue is in and they crash land on a tanker ship. Nate and Navarro fight, knocking him unconscious. After Nate pulls an injured Elena from the helicopter, Navarro regains consciousness; Nate pushes the helicopter off the tanker. The rope connecting the helicopter to the statue, which has become tangled around his leg, plunges Navarro and the statue into the ocean. Nate and Elena lean in to kiss but are interrupted by Sully, who arrives on a small speedboat, having escaped the island and taken several boxes of treasure he found in the cave and took from dead pirates. Elena reminds Nate that because she lost her camera, he still owes her a story. As the boat sails towards the horizon, Nate assures her he will not break his promise. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves The story begins in medias res, with a wounded Nate waking up to find himself in a train hanging off a cliff. Through flashbacks, it is revealed that, roughly two years after Drake's Fortune, Harry Flynn and Chloe Frazer approached him with a job offer to steal a Mongolian oil lamp in an Istanbul museum. Nate accepts the job when he learns that the lamp may lead to the treasures in Marco Polo's lost fleet. Flynn and Drake acquire the lamp, which contains a map showing that the lost fleet had been transporting the Cintamani Stone from Shambhala before being thrown ashore in Borneo by a tsunami. Taking the map, Flynn double-crosses Drake, who is arrested and imprisoned for three months before Chloe, who claims to have had no knowledge of Flynn's treachery, asks for the help of Drake's friend Victor "Sully" Sullivan to secure his release. Nate and Sully follow Flynn and his boss Zoran Lazarevic, a war criminal who is widely thought to be dead, to Borneo. With the help of Chloe working within Lazarevic's camp as a mole, they discover that the lost fleet never actually possessed the Cintamani Stone. They locate a tomb containing the bodies of Polo's passengers, as well as a Tibetan phurba and another letter from Polo saying that the next clue is in one of the temples in Nepal. While Sullivan decides that the quest is too risky for him to carry on, Nate and Chloe head to Nepal, finding the city in the midst of civil war as Lazarevic ravages the city looking for the right temple. En route to the temple, the pair runs into Elena Fisher and her cameraman Jeff, who are tracking down Lazarevic to find proof to show to the public that he is in fact still alive. The four reach the temple and discover that the stone and Shambhala are in the Himalayas. Just as they are about to leave the group is ambushed outside the temple, and Jeff is shot by one of Lazarevic's men. Despite Chloe's insistence to leave Jeff behind, the group pushes on further until they are finally caught by Flynn and Lazarevic. Chloe reluctantly pulls her gun on Nate to protect her "cover", while Lazarevic executes Jeff. Lazarevic and Chloe then leave for a train, but Nate and Elena manage to escape just as Flynn is about to kill them. The couple rushes to the train yard and catch up with the leaving train on a stolen jeep. Nate boards the train and finds Chloe, who is upset about Nate having taken Elena and Jeff along earlier and refuses to leave with him. As the two argue Flynn suddenly arrives and shoots Nate in the abdomen. With no other option, Nate shoots a pile of propane tanks, killing Flynn's men but sending Nate's half of the train towards a steep cliff. Returning to where the story began, Nate escapes the train and travels through a snow storm, falling unconscious. He wakes up in a Tibetan village, where he is reunited with Elena and is introduced to a German man named Karl Schäfer. Schäfer tells Nate that the phurba is the key to finding Shambhala, but Nate tells Schäfer he is no longer interested. Schäfer sends Nate and the village leader, Tenzin, to find the remains of the men in his expedition, who were looking for Shambhala and the stone 70 years earlier. Traveling through a series of ice caves to an ancient temple filled with yeti-like creatures, Nate and Tenzin discover that Schäfer's men were SS members on an Ahnenerbe expedition and that he had killed them to protect the world from the power of the stone. They return to find Lazarevic's men attacking the village. After securing the village, Nate and Elena find out that Schäfer has been kidnapped and the couple track Lazarevic's convoy to an abandoned monastery. The two locate a mortally wounded Schäfer, who tells Nate that he must destroy the Cintamani Stone. Nate and Elena use the phurba to unlock the secret passage to Shambhala underneath the monastery, but Lazarevic corners them and forces Nate to open the gate. When the gate opens the group is attacked by the monsters from the ice caves, but Lazarevic manages to kill them off and reveals that they are actually the Guardians of Shambhala, powered by the Cintamani stone and dressed like monsters to scare off anyone who trespass the city. Just as Lazarevic prepares to kill both Elena and Nate, another wave of Guardians attacks which allows them and Chloe to escape. Making their way to the stone, Nate discovers that the stone is in fact a giant amber of petrified blue resin embedded in a giant Tree of Life. As they prepare to go after Lazarevic, a wounded Flynn arrives and detonates a grenade, killing himself and seriously wounding Elena. Nate leaves Elena in Chloe's care and sets off to confront Lazarevic at the tree. Nate arrives just as Lazarevic drinks the tree's sap, which heals his scars and renders him nearly indestructible. Detonating the pockets of explosive resin in the tree, Nate defeats Lazarevic and leaves him to be killed by the Guardians. Nate reunites with Chloe and Elena and they escape the city as a series of explosions begins to destroy Shambhala. Back in the village, Chloe asks Nate if he loves Elena. He does not deny it, and Chloe bids Nate goodbye as Sully carries a recovering Elena over to him. While Sully chases after Chloe, Elena and Nate pay their respects at Schäfer's grave before embracing. They share a kiss and together they walk over to the edge of a cliff and watch the sun set behind the mountains as he mentions he is afraid of clowns. ''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception'' Nate returns in Uncharted 3 with partner Victor Sullivan in a new adventure which sees Nate on the hunt for the fabled lost city of "Atlantis Of The Sands". Customization in Multiplayer Like the other skins in the multiplayer beta, Nate can be customized with clothing and colours via unlocking treasure sets. Torso *French Sweater - Default Head *None - Default *Aviators - Ottoman Empire set *Ball Cap - Deity Statue set Legs *Common Pants - Default Weapons In the games, Nate is capable of using all the weapons available to the player. In Drake's Fortune, his main firearm is the PM-9mm, until later when he switches to the 92FS-9mm, both of these guns appear in cutscenes. He also wields an SAS-12 in a cutscene towards the end of the game, and in the final chapter is restricted to either that or the M4. In Among Thieves, his primary firearms are the .45 Defender and the 92FS-9mm. In cutscenes he also holds a Tranquilizer Dart Gun and an M4. Gameplay wise, his default assualt rifle is the AK-47. In Drake's Deception, his primary sidearm is the Para 9. The game is still in development so it's possible for this to change. Personality Nate has the "every-man" persona- he has a dry sense of humor, quick to help others, but can also be temperamental. He is also very dedicated to his work and can read Latin and Spanish. He is very protective of friends or others he cares about, and quick to help those who he cares about that are in need. Nate is also very quick-witted, finds humor in many of the dangerous situations he finds himself in, makes mistakes and improvises his way through things. However, he seems to have a somewhat sadistic regard for those against him. This is somewhat understandable, as those people are all trying to kill Nate, and he acts solely in self-defence. Nate is visually unscathed emotionally by the mounting number of men he kills throughout his adventures, but thinks its unfair (for himself and others) to be killed in cold blood. Despite what Nate has gone through, he still maintains a light-hearted magnanimous personality. Due to the dangerous (and criminal) nature of his adventures, Nate is often armed and ready for inevitable interference, and has adapted quickly to a large assortment of weaponry. As a result of this, he is able to hold his own in both firearm and hand-to-hand combat against trained soldiers. It's unknown if Nate ever recieved actual training in combat of some sort in the past, but he does demonstrate great proficiency when fighting, perhaps having picked it up throughout his travels. His climbing skills are also unmatched. Nate has learned that his line of work is never easy, but he is driven more by the thrill of the hunt rather than the treasure itself. In other media Uncharted: Golden Abyss Nate teams up with old friends Jason Dante and Marisa Chase to discover the fate of a Spanish expedition which vanished over 400 years ago. Uncharted: Drake's Trail A now-defunct web game that was exclusive to the European site for Drake's Fortune to promote the new series. In it, a private detective is hired by Elena Fisher to locate Nate, who is researching Sir Francis Drake and his voyages.﻿ Uncharted: The Fourth Labyrinth In the book, Nate and Sully join Jada Hzujak in search of three long lost labyrinths. Trivia * Nolan North stated in an interview that Nate is an orphan, Amy Hennig also revealed in a twitter post that he doesn't have any close family. * In the internet game; Drake's Trail, Nate's home address is seen as: 160 Guard Ave, Apt. 3, Key West, Florida. A portion of this address appears in Nate's journal in Among Thieves, although the city and state are obscured (see image here). * Nate shares his initials with Naughty Dog, the developers of the Uncharted series. NDI is written on the back of Nate's gun holster, which stands for Naughty Dog Industries or Incorporated. * In Drake's Trail, Nate's e-mail address is ndrake@privateer.com. * Nate's date of birth is mentioned in Drake's Trail as being January 11th, 1982. From this date of birth, he would be 25 in the first game, 27 in the second, and would be 29 in the upcoming third game, assuming each game is two years apart. However, this date of birth may be inaccurate as the canon of Drake's Trail is disputed. It was also stated by Amy Hennig in an interview that Nate is in his mid-thirties, but this could be seen as a joke as it could've been a sympathetic remark for the interviewer who was in his mid thirties. http://g4tv.com/videos/43342/Feedback----Naughty-Dog-Uncharted-2-Special/ * Nate claims to have Coulrophobia, the fear of clowns. * In Uncharted 2, when Flynn catches Nate after he jumps onto a ledge, he remarks that he has put on some weight and that he should lay off the doughnuts, which appears to be a reference to the 'Doughnut Drake' skin. It may also refer to how Nate has bulked up slightly in the time passed between Drake's Fortune ''& ''Among Thieves. ''Amy Hennig confirmed in an interview that Nate was skinnier than intended in the first game. * Nate has a large scar on the right hemisphere of his forehead. * To date Nate has the most skins out of all the characters, with a total of 7 different skins and 33 limited edition skins. * In both games, Nate chooses about midway through the game to give up. However, he is always talked out of it, or is shown something that keeps him going. In Drake's Fortune'', Elena talks Nate out of leaving by showing him that Sully is still alive. In'' Among Thieves'', Nate and Tenzin find Schafer's expedition, showing what harm the Cintamani Stone could do. * Nate is 6 feet, 1 inch(es) tall, based on Nolan North's own height. Height appears to be based off the voice actor's own height. Elena would be 5'4, Chloe 5'8, and Flynn would be around 6'5. * Nate and Zoran are the only characters to have Doughnut character skins. * Nate came 16th on the Top 50 favorite game characters in the 2011 edition of the Guiness World Records. * Nate is a very good artist. If you flip through all the pages of his journal near the end of the game, you will find many expertly drawn images of items and objects he encounters during the story. He also makes parodies of some things; such as the Angry Eddy RIP drawing. It is a picture of one of the huge gargoyle-like faces in "Path of Light" saying "I kill you, Drake!" It is believed that he drew it in memory of Eddy Raja, who was killed by a Descendant in Drake's Fortune. * Nate, along with Elena and Sully, appeared in Gamers Heart Japan for a few seconds of footage. He wore his Uncharted 3 outfit. Appearances/Actors Drake is voiced by Nolan North (4 games, 1 internet game, 1 motion comic and 1 novel) * Uncharted: Drake's Fortune * Uncharted 2: Among Thieves * Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception * Uncharted: Golden Abyss Other Media/Adaptations * Uncharted: Eye Of Indra (motion comic prequel to Drake's Fortune) * Uncharted: The Fourth Labyrinth (novel, non-canon) *Uncharted: Drake's Trail (now-defunct web game for promotional purposes, non-canon) Gallery File:Drake U1 render 2.jpg|Nate in UDF File:Drake U1 render 3.jpg File:Nathan Drake U2.jpg File:Nathan Drake U2 1.jpg|Winter Drake File:Uncharted_2_Among_Thieves™_6.jpg NaughtyDog Drake and NaughtyDog Prokoso.jpg images (1).jpg Drake lookin sexy.jpg Mr. Drake.JPG Nate.JPG Uncharted 2 Among Thie.jpg Uncharted 2 Among Thieves8.JPG Uncharted 2 Among Thieves7.JPG Chloe 9.jpg Elena 9.jpg|Nate and Elena. Elena 6.jpg Mr. Drake.JPG U2-NathanDrake.jpg natedrake.jpg Nathen_Drake.jpg uncharted-2-e.jpg UC2AT-Urban-warfare-street.jpg 3855648064_552d6a00cc.jpg 3106469aaa.jpg uncharted-2-among-thieves-artwork-big.jpg Hiest Drake..JPG Drake with RPG.JPG Drake in cover.JPG Payback.png|''"Paybacking the bitch!"'' Nathan-Drake.jpg Nathan Drake (3).jpg Nathan Drake (4).jpg Nathan Drake (5).jpg Nathan Drake (6).jpg Nathan Drake (7).jpg Nathan Drake (8).jpg Nathan Drake (9).jpg Naughty dog drake skin.jpg Anniversary Drake MP Skin.png Flynn wins.jpg Nathan Drake Uncharted 3.jpg UDF_Trailer.jpg|UDF Trailer img_4daa36ac1d882.jpg|Nate, as he appears in UGA Iram of the Pillars.png|dcadcadca|link=adfadfadad|linktext=adfadfadf Sully and drake france.png|Nate argues with Sully Good shot.png|Nate got shot by Cutter Category:Male Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Playstation All Stars Heroes Category:Gunmen Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Married Category:One-Man Army Category:Exploring Heroes Category:Thieves Category:Sony Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Chaotic Good Category:Pure of heart Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Adventurers Category:Handsome Heroes